herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gabranth
Gabranth, born Noah fon Ronsenburg, is a character in Final Fantasy XII. A major antagonist, he is a Judge Magister, the highest rank in the Archadian Empire's military. While he appears to serve the Empire faithfully, a torn and broken man lies behind his lordly façade. Appearance Gabranth is a tall man with short blond hair and hazel eyes, and as Basch's identical twin brother the two share facial features. Compared to Basch, Gabranth has shorter hair, different hairline, no facial hair, has different eye color, lacks Basch's scar over the eye, has a slightly shorter nose, slightly crooked eyebrows, slight difference in cheekbones and a slightly longer chin. Personality Gabranth demonstrates a ruthless and cruel demeanor imprisoning his brother and keeping him alive while informing him of every failure his former knights suffer after the Archadian occupation. Yet Gabranth remains a respectful follower to Emperor Gramis to the point the Emperor appoints him bodyguard to his son Larsa. Though he acts as a faithful Imperial, Gabranth's motivations relate to his hatred toward his believed dishonorable failure at protecting his homeland of Landis, and in turn he directs his hatred toward Basch for abandoning him and their mother to fight for Dalmasca. History Noah was the twin brother of Basch. They lived in the Republic of Landis, until the Archadian Empire invaded, forcing them to flee. They went separated ways, and Noah had to carry his sick mother with him. Noah moved to Archadia, where he adopted his mother's surname, Gabranth, and joined the Archadian Military. With his innate skills, he soon became Judge Magister, the highest rank among the judges. Answering directly to the Emperor Gramis, he later became the right hand of Vayne Solidor, blindly obeying his every order. At Vayne's behest, he goes to Nalbina, where they spread rumors about an assassination attempt on King Raminas, all to attract Basch, who had become a guard at Nalbina, to the place. Gabranth and Basch fight each other, and Gabrant defeats his brother, leaving a scar on his left eye. With Basch knocked, Gabranth then poses as him and Kill Raminas, while ensuring that the soldier Reks, one of Basch's men, witnesses everything. With the stage set, Basch is arrested for treason and murder, and Vayne is free to cease peace negotiations with Dalmasca. Gabranth reports to Gramis all of Vaynes activities. With Gramis death, Vayne succeeds him. Judge Drace accuses Vayne of murdering Gramis and attempts to arrest him. Vayne, however, accuses her of high treason, and orders Bergan to attack her. She is knocked, so Vayne orders Gabranth to finish her of, as to test his loyalty. Gabranth does so relutanctly, but Drace asks him to protect Larsa, Vayne's brother, in her place. Gabranth accompany Dr. Cid at Pharos at Ridorana, where they go after the Sun-Cryst. Once there, he meets Ashe, princess of Dalmasca who had joined the resistance. He attempts to trick her, telling her to take the Nethicite and use it's power to avenge all who had fallen. She refuses, but he presses her on further, to no avail. Maddened by her refusal, he decides to attack her and her group, which ends with him beaten. Dr. Cid intervenes, telling Gabranth that he is useless and pitiful for failing Larsa, demanding him to leave. Broken, he goes to the Sky Fortress Bahamut, where he meets Basch again. The two fight, but this time he is defeated. He demands Basch to explain how he cold still retain his pride after everything, to which Basch replies that while he has something worth protecting, he has honor. Gabranth follows Basch and his group as they go after Vayne. Vayne fights the group, who is joined by Larsa, but Vayne gets angered and knocks his brother. Vayne uses the Nethicite to transform himself and orders Gabranth to protect Larsa while he kills everyone. Gabranth obeys the orders his own way, attacking Vayne with the group as to protect Larsa from Vayne. Gabranth slices Vayne in the chest, but he ends mortally wounded. After Vayne is killed, Basch takes him to their airship, as the sky fortress starts falling apart. Gabranth apologizes for what he did, and asks Basch to protect Larsa in his place. Navigation Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Revived Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:On & Off Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Healers Category:Elementals Category:False Antagonist